


The Winner's Club

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ummmm Kris and Kelly bond over their unique status</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winner's Club

 

  
_We should totally hang out_

When Kelly had said that at the AMAs Kris wasn't sure she meant it, but here he was, sitting on her couch with a bowl of popcorn. He liked Kelly. She was completely honest with him when he asked a question, never shying away from the trials of being the American Idol.

"So how's it been?" Kelly asked, flopping onto the couch.

"All right."

"Liar."

Kris grinned. "Okay, it's been tough. The album started really slow, and that's the only question I seem to get anymore. It's not about sales—"

"It's _always_ about sales," Kelly interrupted. "You know that."

"Yeah. If I'd known that I might have tried a little less hard to win," Kris said.

Kelly laughed. "I thought it wasn't about winning."

"No. It wasn't."

"Look, Kris, I know this doesn't make it any easier, but American Idol is like a family, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, being the winner is like being in school. We all know what it's like, even though our experience was different."

Kris nodded. "So wait, if being the winner is being in school, you would be the rebel."

Kelly laughed. "And what does that make you?"

"I'm the kid who sits in the back of the classroom and ends up being super successful."

"Have you actually thought this out or is this off the top of your head?"

"I'm great at making stuff up."  
"Well, don't stop," Kelly said.

"Umm. Taylor's the class clown. And Jordin… She's like the queen bee, popular kid you want to hate but can't."

Kelly was laughing, and Kris never talked like this, but it felt good to talk to someone who _understood_.

"Fantasia is the one who takes everyone under her wing, and Reuben is the football star who goes onto college ball, but you only hear about him now and again in the big leagues."

"I'm still with you. What about Carrie and David?"

"Seriously? Homecoming Queen and King. But in that nice suburban way in which they're smart and beautiful, but nice as well."

"Kris Allen, that is so perfect. We should make nametags and everything."

"Secret handshake and a password."

Kelly nodded, thinking. "No, a what do you call it? Um like I say Marco and you say Polo? One of those!"

Kris nodded. "Like if I said cold hearted snake, you'd say—"

"Simon Cowell!" they chimed into together, laughing.

*

_May 2010_

"She's got it in the bag"

Kris turned in his seat to look at Kelly. "Now don't go giving out the secret password just yet. Sean's pretty good too."

"Wait a sec, there's a secret password?"

Kris and Kelly turned to David Cook, three seats over.

"It was kind of a joke, but we said the winners were kind of like a club, and we made password. You want in?"

"Is the sky blue?"

Kelly grinned at Kris and they both began to laugh. David shook his head, grinning as well. Kris could see Katy giving him a quizzical look, but they understood. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
